


Flirting On Air

by emilywritesfics



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: "I have to cover for the small-town radio DJ and I have no plans/nothing better to do but it still feels lame to be stuck in a box out in the middle of nowhere thanks for calling to keep me company but now people are calling to complain that we’re flirting on air"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Flirting On Air

**Author's Note:**

> cassiananlor on tumblr asked for: "I have to cover for the small-town radio DJ and I have no plans/nothing better to do but it still feels lame to be stuck in a box out in the middle of nowhere thanks for calling to keep me company but now people are calling to complain that we’re flirting on air"
> 
> Day 2 of my 12 Days of Ficmas

When Jasper had asked for a favour, Bellamy had assumed that it would be something like ‘can I borrow your microwave’ (because Jasper had lit his on fire last week. Again) or ‘will you teach me how to use a lawnmower’ (because his grass was always too long. Bellamy was fairly sure that Miller, who lived next door, just mowed both of their lawns). He was not expecting to be asked to cover for Jasper at the radio station.

He had had nothing better to do, so he had agreed, and now he was at the radio station bored out of his mind.

Bellamy glanced over and saw that the song that was playing had 42 seconds left. He didn’t know what he would do when it ended. He was almost out of ideas of songs he was allowed to play on the radio, and the people calling in with suggestions were few and far between.

39 seconds.

The phone rang

“Hello, Arkadia radio, this is Bellamy speaking, how can I help you?”

“Hey Bellamy!” Clarke’s voice rang out through the phone.

“Hey Clarke,” Bellamy smiled.

“Jasper told me you were on the radio,” she said, “I figured you’re bored out of your mind and could use the company.”

“You were right,” Bellamy said.

“I don’t know how Jasper does that every day,” Clarke chuckled.

“This song’s about to end, so do you want to talk on air for a few minutes?” Bellamy asked

“Sure why not,” Clarke said.

“Great!” Bellamy said, “it’ll just be a few more seconds.”

There was a pause before the song ended and Bellamy put on his announcer’s voice.

“Welcome back everyone,” he said, “I hope you liked that song. I’m now joined by my friend, Clarke Griffin, on the phone. Why don’t you say hello to everyone Clarke.”

“Hey Arkadia,” Clarke said, “if anyone is still listening after what I’m sure Bellamy is putting on the radio.”

“Hey,” Bellamy scowled, “my music taste is fine.”

“Whatever you say,” Clarke laughed.

“Do you have a suggestion for what I should play?” Bellamy asked.

“Of course,” Clarke said. “You should play Jasper’s new song.”

“Well, you’ve heard it, people of Arkadia,” Bellamy said, queueing up the track, “I’ll play the song for you, and you guys let me know if Clarke’s taste in music is better than mine.”

He hit play and turned off his mic.

“Why you gotta go and undermine me?” he laughed into the phone receiver.

“I’m just telling you the truth,” Clarke said sweetly

A buzz came from his cell phone and Bellamy picked it up to look.

 **Jasper:** Stop flirting on air.

**Author's Note:**

> [come visit me on tumblr](https://harpermacintyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
